A not so easy life
by drawgirlO100
Summary: Myth,Crow,Psych,Matrix,and Zeena are stuck in the titans tower and can't escape. DemonEye goes crazy and kills the titans. All the 3 boys and 2 girls find each other and are poisoned by DemonEye. The poison makes them see a nightmare for the first 2 hours. They manage to get DemonEye's sanity back and resurrect the titans. Thanks, DrawgirlO100
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Matrix the cyborg

It was dark,cold,and dusty. Like a cave that no one has lived in for years. Finally my eyes opening. All I could see was a dim corner lit by a flashlight. I went over to pick up the flashlight when I saw movement. "Hello?" I said quietly. I shrugged and picked up the flashlight. 'Where am I?' I thought. I swiftly walked over to the door.

'Maybe someone will know where I am.' I wondered. I opened the door with caution because there was scratching on the door a few minutes ago. I tipped toed to a living room type of place. "I'm in the titans tower," I whispered softly.

"Oh I see you've come to play with me," said someone. "Who are you?" I asked turning around. "I'm DemonEye partner," she responded. "I'm not yo-" she ran away before I could say anything more. I just let it roll off my shoulder and look around some more.

I found the body of Robin laying on the floor with fresh blood and gore spilling out. When I walked down the hallway more there were more body's. The walls were drawn with blood saying 'play with me'. "Oh my god," I quivered. I saw DemonEye but then she froze and disappeared the second I saw her.

I was scared I could barely feel my human leg. "Oh you didn't notice I poisoned you," exclaimed DemonEye appearing. I fell down crying for my dear life. I didn't want to die or be poisoned. So I just closed my eyes slowly.

Thank you all,

DrawgirlO100


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Psych the demon

Crying in a dark and wet corner. I Psych am a demon. I have not eatin in 3 maybe 4 weeks. Either way I'm hungry.

My family died because of this cute girl named DemonEye and she locked me in a closet. I eventually get up and find an old lantern. I light it with my powers and unlock the door with a key I found. I find a kitchen and decide to get some food.

It was food heaven! I ate as much as I could. "I see you found the kitchen." Says DemonEye. I swallow the food and blush a bit. "What are you doing here you...you female dog!" I yelled.

"Are you not brave enough to say a curse word," whispered DemonEye "How cute".

My face turned red and then DemonEye flies away. 'I should've punched her' I thought. I keep my secrets in my I'm writing in right now. It's not weird.

I walk down a hallway with lots of dead body's chained to the wall or on the floor with their gore everywhere. The walls had words in blood on them saying 'play with me'. I felt confused and terrified.

i knew that there was no hope left for me. Or anyone if anyone was in this building with me. I heard laughter from the other room.

I decided to go in.

End of chapter 2

Thanks,

DrawgirlO100


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Crow the tamaranian

I am Crow and I was in a dimly lit room. And by a lit candle stick in a jar. I slowly got up picking up the jar.

I walked out of the room and found a hallway with blood on it. I couldn't make out what it said because it was faded.

I heard screaming in the other room and went in. "Holy crap!" I whispered loudly. It was a female cyborg being tortured! I also found a male demon on the floor with a giant hole in its stomach."I see you've come to play crow," a strange demon woman says.

"What have you dont to these people!" I yelled "And how do you know my name!"

"I'm Demoneye you fool and I'm going to kill you," Demoneye said. The cyborg turns to me and says quietly...run. I turned around and ran for my was caught and brung into the torture chamber.

End of chapter 3

Thank you all,

DrawgirlO100


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Zeena the human

I was in a machine filled room and I was standing. I walked around for a while and found a flashlight. I went up the stairs and turned on the flashlight because it was dark. I found a dark hallway with faded blood words on the wall.

I heard a lot of screeching from a room far away. I decided to just walk around some more.

"Hello worthless human," a woman said. "I'm DemonEye and I'm going to kill you,". My eyes widened and I ran for the room the had a lot of screeching a minute ago. I was in a room with a cyborg, a demon, and a tamaranian.

The cyborg's human leg was torn off by force. The demon's stomach had a giant hole from being stabbed a thousand times. And the tamaranian's neck was tied to a rope which hung from the ceiling.

I started to cry for my dear life. Then something behind me grabbed me and threw me onto the far wall. I noticed it was DemonEye. She had a bloody kitchen knife in her hand and sliced my arms off then took out my eyes.

End of chapter 4

Thanks,

DrawgirlO100


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Myth the mutated human

Hi I'm Myth and I was in a torture room. Of course since I can change into mythological creatures I can make up my own. So I'm a tiny bouse which is a bat mouse. I was hiding a hole until DemonEye got out of the room.

i saw DemonEye slice off a human's arms. And she pulled out the humans eyes too! What's wrong with this woman! Anyways she walked past my hole and I got a little scared. I finally scurried out and ran out the door when she opened it.

DemonEye almost stepped on me because I'm so small. I finally went into my human form. DemonEye turned around and smiled creepily.

"Why hello Myth I was looking for you." DemonEye said

"Yeah to kill me," I mumbled. She grabbed me by the neck and struggled. (The reason he doesn't need a flashlight is because he can see in the dark).

She dragged me to the room and tied me to a metal baseplate. I struggled and struggled but it got tighter. I knew she was going to try and choke me by doing nothing.

She snapped her fingers and the ropes disappeared like ashes. I got up from the table and DemonEye ran off.

I had secret healing powers so I healed all of the people in the room with me.

"Thank You!" They all said.

"We better get DemonEye's sanity back," said Zeena.

"Yeah," agreed Matrix. I was thinking that we were all like the teen titans.

"Hang on," I said. I went to the dark hallway and healed the real teen titans.

"What happened," Robin asked.

"I don't know but come in here," I responded.

End of chapter 5

Read the new teen titans if you want to know what everyone can do!

Thanks,

DrawgirlO100


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The new teen titans and the old teen titans.

All of them walked out of the toture room. Then walked to the living room.

"We need a plan," Robin and Zeena said at the same time. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"How can we get DemonEye's sanity back?" Asked cyborg.

"Hmmm we need to hit DemonEye in the head with a rock," Beastboy responded.

"That's a stupid idea!" Raven and Psych scowled. Robin hushed everyone and said for them to follow him. Everyone nodded ok and followed him.

They were lead into the kitchen seeing DemonEye at the table looking bored. She looked at them eyes growing wide.

"But how?" DemonEye asked.

"I resurrected them!" Myth awnsered. DemonEye simply shrugged got up from her seat.

"Titans Go!" Yelled Robin and Zeena. Myth turned into a hydra while Beastboy turned into a rhino. They smiled at each other.

Robin and Zeena pulled out there iron staffs. And they smiled at each other also.

Then Pysch and Raven. Then Cyborg and Matrix ( they're brother and sister ). Then Crow and Starfire. DemonEye grinned and all of them started to fight.

After a blood filled hour...

Everyone was on the floor hurt. DemonEye got up slowly and said "What happened,". Everyone started getting up too.

DemonEye was relieved she was out over her father's trans. Everyone was poisoned when DemonEye was toturung them.

DemonEye smiled big and laughed for being out of the trans. Robin blushed when DemonEye smiled.

"I'm glad everyone is ok," DemonEye whispered.

"I am the glad to," agreed Starfire.

"We're happy that your not trying to kill us sister," Raven said.

"Yeah me too," grounded Beastboy. Everyone laughed and giggled for being not dead. And everyone lived happily ever after.

If you want to learn about the new teen titans go ahead and read The New Teen Titans. Because my friend TitanFanLove101 inspired me to make that story.

Thanks,

DrawgirlO100


End file.
